


Однострочники 19.21 Дин превратился в собаку

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dog!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Дин превращается в пса, Сэм не знает.





	Однострочники 19.21 Дин превратился в собаку

\- Ты мой лапопусечек! - процитировал Дин пискляво, Сэм густо покраснел. - Ла-а-апочка мордатенькая! Красотунчик!!! Вот это, кстати, правда, Сэмми.

О щёки мелкого можно было спички поджигать.

Дин повертел в руках сэмов смартфон, полюбовался. На заставке красовался мордастый и клыкастый, очень габаритный пёс, развалившийся на переднем сидении Импалы. Слюнявую улыбку Дин старался не замечать, а вот лапу он положил очень удачно, прям в образ попал. Джеймс Дин за рулём, талантище!

\- Ну, хоть сфоткать догадался.


End file.
